Unfaithful
by shawwty16
Summary: Sakura is a new student at Konoha high and there she meets Sasuke a womenizer who's very selfcentered and thinks he can play her like any other girl, and she thinks he's just a jerk. Read and find out if she'll ever give in to him. lots of fluff!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: sadly I don't own Naruto, wish I did but I don't so please don't sue me Kishimoto** 

**Unfaithful**

'Ring ring' her alarm clock went off as she searched for the alarm clock annoyed by the noise. She went to the bathroom and did her usual routine of showering and brushing her teeth. She put her uniform on, which in her opinion was too revealing, she thought the skirt showed too much leg and the v-neck was on her polo shirt was too low. After curling her hair she put on some light make-up and lip-gloss and perfume. She went down to her kitchen and made some toast to eat before heading out to school. She jumped in her red corvette and drove off. She finally found the office and went in.

In the principals office sakura sits in front of the principal Tsunade.

"ok sakura here's your schedule, your mentor is Ino so she'll be out there waiting for you and once again welcome to Konoha High." Tsunade said while handing her the schedule.

"Thank you" sakura said as she stood up and started for the door. She walked out of the principal's office and a tall blond walked up to her smiling and said " hi, are you sakura?"

"yeah, uh are you my mentor?" she asked.

"yeah, I'm Ino, so how about I show you around a bit and then we'll go to class, ok?"

After the grand tour of the school they went to their first class of the day.

They both entered the classroom as all eyes went to the two girls.

"hey there I'm Kakashi Hatake and I'm your math teacher, everybody, this is sakura haruno she just moved from Hoishi high school, we just want to welcome you to Konoha high and if you need help with getting around just ask any of us. You can have a seat behind Tenten." he said pointing to a girl in two buns.

Sakura walks up to her desk and sits down, she looked around and noticed that Ino was sitting right next to her. The girl sitting in front of her turned around and smiled at her.

" hey, I'm Tenten" she said in her sweetest voice.

Sakura nodded at her and said in the same tone "hey, I'm sakura"

"so how you like it around here?" tenten asked trying to stir up a conversation.

"uh it's very nice, a lot like my old school" sakura answered.

"ok I have to ask you this, is that your natural hair color?" tenten asked still trying to sound polite.

"yes it is, and don't worry about it, people ask me that a lot" she said smiling.

"really that's your natural hair color? I thought you dyed it" Ino said with a shock look plastered on her face.

"ok so everyone get into whatever group you would like and complete pages 110-111 in your math textbook and if you don't get it done then it's homework for next week" Kakashi said as he put the textbook down and picked up his novel and sat down on the chair as he started reading his novel. " you have the rest of the period, now go" he said.

Some other girls came and sat around them as everybody got up to move. Ino looked at all of the girls and said "oh sakura these are my friends Hinata, Kimori, Yaki and Rika" all of the girls said "hey" in unision which caused sakura to smile at them "hi" she said back.

"hey did you guys see how cute sasuke looks today?" Yaki said with the biggest smile on her face.

"as always" Rika said and they all squealed except for Hinata who just stayed there quiet.

"Who's sasuke?" sakura asked looking at all the girls waiting for an answer.

" you see that cutie leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets?"

Kimori said pointing to sasuke.

sakura looked around but there was so many of the guys just standing around, she couldn't spot him.

" the one with the black hair and sexy onyx eyes" Rika said.

Finally sakura spotted him and noticed how many girls were surrounding him.

"sexy huh?" Rika said staring at sasuke.

"he's cute, but he's not all that" sakura said eyeing the Uchiha prodigy.

"What?" the girls girls said together.

"he's the hottest and most popular guy in our grade, he is all that" Rika said.

"come on class, why don't you guys mix it up alittle, stop with the gender thing, everybody get together and do this work" kakashi said while going back to his novel.

All the guys walked over to the girls group and sat down. All the girls blushed as the boys sat next to them.

"what's up Hinata?" naruto said as he put his arm around her shoulder she turned red like a tomato.

"umm, fine naruto kun" she said trying as hard as she can to not blush in front of her boyfriend.

"they're going out" Ino said to sakura.

"I'll introduce you to my boyfriend at lunch, his name's Neji and he's a total hottie" tenten said while smirking.

"and right there's my man" ino said pointing to a boy in a ponytail "shika kun?" ino called catching shikamaru's attention.

"ahhh how troublesome" he said scratching his head as he walked up to ino and wrapped his arm around her in a hug.

"hey shika-kun this is sakura, the new girl". ino said.

"oh hey" he said lazily "did you meet the guys?" he asked

"um no not yet" sakura said.

"ok then, everyone this is sakura, sakura this is Lee, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, Naruto" naruto flashed his foxy grin at her "and Sasuke" sasuke looked at her from head to toe and smirked "hn" was all he said.

Sakura looked at him and smiled at him as he walked up to her and sat down next to her.

"hey there beautiful" he said looking at her in a seductively way.

"fine" she said.

"so you want to go to the movies later?" he asked her.

" I have a boyfriend" she said looking up at him.

"so?" he said still looking at her.

"so that means I'm going to stay faithful to him no matter what"

"for now, and whoever said I liked you in that way?" sasuke said.

"tss excuse me?" she said.

"you just need time to get over him" he said.

" no I don't need time, because I won't get over him" she said determined.

"seriously, I can have you wrapped around my fingers like that if I wanted to". He said looking at her straight in the eyes with a serious face.

"oh really?" she said with a sarcastic tone in her voice.

"just like all the other girls" he said.

"well I'm not like the other girls" she said with an attitude.

"Women are women" he said and got up as the bell rang.

She walked out of the classroom and saw sasuke pull a girl into a tight hug and kissing her. She just stood there and stared at the scene in front of her.

"that's his girlfriend Suki". Ino said.

"wait he has a girlfriend, and he was flirting with me like that? What a jerk" sakura said clearly with anger in her voice.

"girl that's who he is, he's a player he plays women, he goes out with a girl and after he gets what he wants from her he breaks up with them". Ino explained to her.

"yeah and he's gone out with most of these girls, but he's so hot though look at him". Rika said staring at sasuke dreamily.

"hey ladies" sasuke said to them as he walked by with his girlfriend in his arm.

" she slapped him lightly on the chest and said " sasuke, what was that?"

He laughed a little and said "I'm just being friendly" and walked up to his friends with her.

"I can't believe how all of these girls are in love with a guy like him"

Sakura said shaking her head in disbelief.

"because he's smart, hot, sexy, handsome, beautiful, and the list goes on." Kimaro said.

"ok so let's go to our next class" ino said.

Sakura looked back and saw sasuke looking back at her also, he flashed her a smile and turned away before disappearing in the crowdes with his girl.

Sakura turned around with a smile on her face as she walked the opposite way with her girls, 'damn he really does look good' she thought to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Unfaithful**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Hey guys here's chapter 2. r&r please.

Skip to fourth period, which is Health.

" hi sakura I'm your health teacher Anko, now you can pick a sit anywhere you would like"

Of course sakura took a sit with ino and the girls.

"psss, hey pinky" naruto said whispering near her ear causing her to jump off her sit.

"you scared me there" she said regaining her posture and brushing off her shoulders.

"hah we totally saw that" said the fatty chewing on some potato chips.

After giggling with embarrassment she turned her attention on the teacher.

"so class what's the 411?" anko asked nosily.

"ahhh nothing much, just the usual" shikamaru answered.

"today is shika-kun and I's one month anniversary" ino yelled happily across the room.

"how troublesome" shika responded

"ok so sasuke, you still with that little snobby girl?" anko asked

Looking up sasuke replied "uhhhh yeah"

"oh wow three weeks, that's a new record sasuke" anko said

"hey did anybody watch Oprah the other day?" Temari asked

"yeah, gurl can you believe she tuned down his proposal?" tenten said

"yeah because he's not taking care of her needs, if ya'll know what I mean" he said smirking while all of the guys agree with him.

"a relationship is not just based on the physical stuff, you know" sakura said with a little attitude.

"hell yeah it is" sasuke spit back

"no it's not, you just haven't been in a meaningful relationship Yet to know that" sakura said bitterly at sasuke.

"how the hell do you know that?" sasuke replied

"because of the way you act" said sakura

"the way I act, you know what you're just mad because you haven't been gotten any" sasuke said said with a smirk on his face.

Sakura's jaw dropped to her chest "you're such a jerk sasuke" sakura said

"why am I a jerk… because I'm telling the truth?" he said

"don't talk to me" sakura sad angrily.

"are you two going out?" anko asked

"please, I would never steep so low" sakura spit out

"like I would ever get with you're stuck up ass" sasuke said leaning on his chair

" I don't want you" sakura said

"yeah right" sasuke said

"ok class calm down, let's get serious. So all the girls come up to the front and pick a piece of paper from this basket, and whoever you get you will be married to them…at least for the class of course, and you will complete these tasks on this sheet of paper that I'm passing out right now"

The ladies walked up to the front and picked a piece of paper.

"so who did you get ino" asked ino

"shika-kun" she squealed in excitement

"how about you" ino said

"neji-kun" tenten said looking back at neji, he noticed this and walked up to her.

"so you got me huh" neji said to tenten

"yeah, lets go work over there" she said as they walked to the back of the room.

Sakura stood there in disbelief as she opened up the sheet of paper "Sasuke?"

She said out loud causing him to turn around and looked at her. He shook his head and waked up to her.

"looks like we're together now" he said teasing her.

"for the project" she said

They walked up to a table and sakura started filling out the papers, when he interrupted her.

"so you got a boyfriend for real?" he said looking at her.

She looked up from the papers and looked at him before answering him.

"yeah" she simply replied

"who is he?" he asked

"his name is Hidate and his the hottest guy ever" she said smiling

"he don't look better than me" he said

"you don't even know him, he lives in my old town." Sakura said to him

"so nobody looks better than me" he said

"wow aren't you conceited" she said

"I got a reason" he said to her

She took a quick glance at him, he noticed that.

"like what you see?" said sasuke

"you're a jerk" she said

"so you wanna hang out tonight" he asked

"I don't think your girlfriend would appreciate that" she said

"and what, I don't I don't think your boyfriend would appreciate you looking and flirting with me like that" he replied back to her

"I was not flirting with you" she said

"yeah right, I give you about a month and I'll have you screaming my name" he said

"yeah right, I would never fall a jerk like you, who has no respect for women" she said

"I respect women but if you don't respect yourself then why should I respect you" he said with a serious look on his face

"so the reason that you go out with all these girls is because they don't have no self respect?" she asked

"that's part of it, these girls just can't get enough of me"

"well I'm not like these other girls" she said crossing her arms over her chest

"girls are like a game of playstation, if you play it right you'll score…women are women" he said

"well I have a boyfriend and I will not be unfaithful to him" she said

"so you still a virgin?" he asked bluntly

"that's personal" she said not believing how straight up he was

"so what, I'll tell you if I am" he said

"oh trust me you don't need to tell me I already know" she chuckled

"oh yeah?" he asked

"yeah, you got quit a reputation for pleasing the ladies here" she said

"you want to experience what they did?" he said seductively

"no" she said

"you don't think I can please you?" he asked

"yeah right you couldn't handle me" she teased

"I'm willing to try" he said getting closer to her and wrapped his arm around her neck

"I won't do that with you" she said

"don't worry, I'll be gentle with you" he said while flashing her his famous smirk.

She felt her heart beat quicken as she blushed. 'wait why am I blushing like this, I have a boyfriend…although he is hot and he's so close to me ohh god he smells so good'

She shook her head trying to shake off her thoughts.

" neji, you must be working really hard huh" naruto screamed at neji and tenten who were caught making out in the back of the classroom.

"naruto, do you have to be so loud?" tenten said blushing and noticing that everybody was staring at them.

"yeah, what ya'll thought ya'll wouldn't be caught?" naruto asked

Getting off the and fixing himself up neji put out his hand to help tenten off the floor.

"mind your business naruto" neji said glaring at naruto

"you guys need to be smarter about this kind of stuff you know, like me and hinata we do it behind closed door not just out in the open like you to" a fist landed on naruto's head just as he finished his sentence.

"ahhh what was that for" naruto said rubbing the lump on his head.

"don't talk about my cousin like that" neji said

" hey I thought you was ok with me and her being together" he asked confused

"yeah but you still can't talk about her in that way in front of me" neji said glaring at him.

Everybody got their stuff as the bell rung and headed for the door at the same time which caused sakura to brush against sasuke's manly chest by accident, noticing this she blushed and he smiled at her reaction.

At lunch. After getting her lunch she sat with ino and looked around searching for someone. 'what's wrong with me' she thought to herself. She looked straight ahead and saw sasuke, but then she saw his girlfriend all over him.

"ok so I'm thinking should I go further with him" tenten asked sakura snapping her back to reality.

"uh I don't know if you're in love with him and you know he feels the same way, then sure" sakura advised her friend.

"awww thank you sakura, you're a real help" tenten said to sakura

Everybody quickly turned around when they heard a loud noise, revealing two girls fighting (catfight of course).

"sasuke's mine"

"nuh uh, he's mine"

"he said he loved me"

"well he said he loved me last night, after we made love"

"you bitch"

There was slapping, kicking, hair pulling, even biting all over none other than sasuke.

Two teacher's ran to them and pulled them away before taking them to the office.

Sasuke's girlfriend hearing all of this turns to her boyfriend and says "is that true"

"how do you know they were referring to me?" sasuke answered her with a question.

"because you're the only sasuke in the whole entire school" his girl Kira said waiting for an explanation.

"so" he said

"well did you sleep with that girl" kira asked

"which one" he said

" which one?, so you did do it" she said fuming

"if that's a problem then I'll break off the relationship right now if you want" he said not caring what for what she would say

"fine" kira said pouting like a little spoiled child.

"ok then" he said to her before turning to his friends and ignoring her.

Lunch was over and everyone was now in the hallway. Sakura went her locker to get her books when she heard a familiar voice.

"I'm sorry baby, how about a kiss before I go" kira begged sasuke, doing like she said sasuke leaned in to kiss he when she grabbed his head and tongue kissed him.

"eww they make me sick" sakura said to her self out loud.

Sasuke pulled himself from her and she walked away.

He walked by sakura when she said "eeww" to him and he smirked at her as she closed her locker and walked away, he stopped and just stared at her backside, "damn she looks good" he said before walking away.

I hope you guys enjoyed it…I'm having such a fun time writing this…please review guys:) and I'll update as soon as I can.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I'm back…can you believe my French teacher flipped out on me because I was sleeping during class and I speak fluent French so why does it matter? Anyways I'm putting my happy face on.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any shape or form.**

The day had finally come to an end and sakura walked out the school and started heading for the parking lot to find her car. As she was walking she heard ino calling her so she stopped and waited for ino to approach her.

"hey sakura, is that your car" ino asked pointing a finger at sakura's car

"uh yeah"

"can you give me a ride home, shika-kun left me while I was in the bathroom fixing my hair, can you believe that"

'I was not in the mood to play taxi, but since she was nice to me I just gave in and asked her where she lived at. I parked in her driveway and she thanked me and gave me a hug before she got out.'

'I finally got home and went into the kitchen to grab a snack to eat. I went upstairs and checked to see if my cousin was here yet and she wasn't.'(sakura lives with her older cousin, her parents live out the coutry).

After an hour of doing nothing passed she decided to call her boyfriend hidate (you guys remember ibiki's young brother that runs real fast, and told sakura that she's really pretty and she should marry him and naruto got mad at him for flirting with sakura? That's her boyfriend)

After the fourth he finally picked up "hello" he answered

"hey baby, how you doing" she asked almost asleep

"good, how'd your first day go"

"it was better than I thought it would be, I made a lot of friends"

"that's cool"

They talked for five more minutes before they hang up and she fell asleep.

'Dang that stupid alarm clock' I glanced at the clock with one eye open, it was time to go to school already.

She got up and got ready for school and ate some breakfast before heading to school.

She got in her car and drove herself to school.

She saw her new friends standing in the hallway chatting so she decided to go join in on the fun.

"hey guys" she butted in

"hey sakura" everybody said together

We had thirty minutes classes began, I looked over to the left and saw the guys coming towards us.

"hey I was not looking at her chest" kiba yelled in frustration .

"dude, you was totally drooling over her" said kankoru

"no I wasn't…naruto was looking too" he accused naruto pointing a finger at him.

"arrr teme no didn't, why say that so loud and you see hinata's there, and plus sasuke's the one that was looking"

"I had to look, there were just out there" sasuke said with a smirk on his face.

"do you guys have to be so loud" temari said covering her ears

"you look good today temari" sasuke said

Sakura looked at him when he said that which brought his attention to her and he just looked at her and walked over to her, he leaned over to her and touched her arm "you look beautiful" he said smiling at her.

"sasuke" an annoying voice called out

He turned his head to see who was interrupting him while he's trying to mack sakura. He got angry when he saw it was his girlfriend. She walked up to him and hugged him as sakura backed away giving them their space, she walked over to ino and they talked for a little bit before they heard sasuke and his girl arguing again.

"is it somebody else, because you haven't been coming to my house lately, you didn't come last night, the night before that, or the night before that…are messing with that lila because I know she's been after you for like ever" she said

"why did she tell you something" he said looking a little suspicious now

"she said you slept with her while we were together, is that true"

"yeah" he said carelessly

"I can't believe you slept with her"

"look I don't have time for this, so you can drop it"

"fine" she spat at him while stumping away.

He just walked back to the group and act like nothing happened.

'In health class'

"good morning class, today we're just going to meet up with our partners and work on the project, since you guys are supposedly married I thought it would be cool to have you guys were these" she said as she pulled out a bag full of rings "these are not real but they look real don't they , so each of you will wear one…on the marriage finger and make sure ya'll stay together for the whole day and get used to each other like real married couples, if I anybody don't follow these rules you'll fail ok… so all the guys come up and get two rings." They all did as they were told.

Ino held out her hand waiting for shikamaru to put the ring on her finger.

"here's your ring" he said handing her the ring which made her mad

"shika-kun aren't you going to put it on for me" she said wiggling her fingers

"no you have two hands why don't you do it yourself"

"because that would be the romantic thing to do" she pouted

"ahh fine" he said putting the ring on her finger as she squealed "I do I do"

Sasuke walked up to sakura with the rings in his hand as he flashed one of his sexy smiles at her.

"so how you doing sweetie"

"sweetie?" she questioned

"well since we're married now… why not"

"whatever"

"well here's your ring" he said while taking her hand and started to put the ring on her finger, when she pulled her hand her hand away.

"you don't have to…I'll do it" she said feeling a little bit weird about the situation.

He took her hand back and said "calm down, I won't bite" he said let out a small chuckle as he slid the ring on her small finger.

"shut up" she joked with him

Anko came up to them with a camera in her hand with ino and tenten behind her "hey you guys want to take the couple pictures now" anko asked

"show them our pictures first" tenten said

Anko pulled the pictures up on the screen of the digital camera and showed the pictures.

"aww look at me and neji" tenten said as she showed sakura and sasuke the picture of her and neji kissing.

"we should take one like that sakura" sasuke said wrapping his arm around her waist as he flirted with sakura, but she just pushed him off and said "I don't think so"

"ok then how about on the cheek" he said

"ok" she said as she walked up to him. "make sure you take the picture as soon as I do it" she told anko before sasuke pulled her to him by the waist and held her close.

"we have to look like a real couple remember?" he said to her with his arms still wrapped around her small waist.

"ummm yeah" she said wrapping her arms around his neck and anko snapped a picture of them.

"so how about the kiss" he said looking down at her. And she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"that's it" he said with a disappointed look on his face, while letting go of his hold.

"yeah, what you thought I was going to make out with you"

"why not" he smiled

" I said on the cheek"

"Ok class let's get pack up and get ready to have a nice weekend, I'll see you guys on Monday."

The bell rang for next period. Sakura stayed back to gather her stuff together before walking out of the classeoom and found sasuke leaning leaning against the wall with one leg against the wall.

"I didn't know you was here" she said to him

"I was waiting for you, we have to stay together remember"

"I know that" she said with an attitude

"alrigh,t alright my bad I just wanted to walk you to class" he said sincerely

"ohh that was thoughtful of you"

"I'm a thoughtful guy" he said before letting out a slight chuckle as she did the same.

"you're not like the girls around here, normally girls throw themselves at me and would do anything that I told them to…but you're real different" he said softly

"I thought you'd like that though" she said looking at him

"nobody likes a whore, at least not for long"

They talked the whole way and before they even knew it they had reach their destination.

"thanks for walking me to class sasuke"

"no problem, but how about a thank you kiss"

She went and gave him a hug "you have a girlfriend remember" she said before letting him go.

"so you would kiss me if I didn't have a girlfriend"

"maybe, maybe not" she said and winked at him before entering her class.

"tease" he whispered to himself before walking away.

**Don't forget to review guys. kisses**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys it's me again…ya'll made me so happy I never thought I'd get any reviews, you guys made my day, so thank you very much.

Disclaimer: I'm tired of writing this ya'll know I don't own naruto

**Unfaithful **

After walking her to class, he went back down the hall and headed for his own for his own class. He walked into his class and took his seat, when he looked up he noticed the teacher glaring at him waiting on a reason for his tardiness. "so why are you late Uchiha"

Kurenai said to him with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I had to walk somebody to class"

"I won't allow you to keep coming in late like this"

"what!!!! I was _two_ minutes late"

"ok I'll let you go _this_ time"

"why are you such in a bad mood today kurenai… kakashi's not doing his job" sasuke asked with sarcasm.

"watch your mouth Uchiha, you're not funny, anyways it's a studyhall today…so go ahead"

"sorry sensei" he said before turning around to talk to his friends. He saw neji talking on his cell-phone and waved at him. "tell tenten I said when are we gonna hook up" he said trying to piss off neji, when he noticed neji giving him dirty looks like he wanted to fight.

"I will pop your ass in the head Uchiha, don't try to be funny"

"I'm playing tell her I said hi…and you can't touch me Hyuuga"

" whatever"

He turned back to the others and looked at chuji who was shoving potato chips down his throat, and he sighed at the scene before him before speaking "chouji, how many times must I tell you this, you won't get a girlfriend if you do that" he said frustrated with chouji.

"but I like to eat" chouji wined

"yeah but that won't get you a girl"

"fine"

Sasuke looked over to neji who was still on his cell phone talking.

"man it's sad how tenten got neji whipped" shika-kun said

"yeah you should never let the girl gain control…never"

"so you would never let a girl take control In any type of situation" kiba got in it

"hell no" sasuke said determined

They all looked at each other and decided to drop the topic. Kiba decided to bring up another conversation says "so are you and that hottie sakura together now huh?" he said winking at him.

"naww, she's playing hard to get" he said and ran a hand through his gorgeous hair (so sexy)

" I heard all these guys are trying to get with her" chouji said while opening another bag of chips.

"they're not a real threat" sasuke said keeping his cool posture

"what about your girl" kiba asked

"what about her" sasuke asked

"you gonna brake up with her"

"I don't know"

They talked about their lives for a while before the bell rang and they all got up and headed for the door. "I'll see ya around" he waved at his buddies and left. He walked to the hallway where he had dropped off sakura earlier and saw her standing there looking around searching for someone as he snuck up behind her and held her from the back and whispered in her ear "looking for me baby" he said before letting her go.

Startled a little bit she turned around to face him and smiled at him nervously.

"oh hey, I was looking for you"

"so are you going to your locker before we head to lunch"

"yeah I have to drop off my books"

"Alright"

She opened her locker and dumped her books in there before he spoke up "can I put my stuff in here and I'll get it later?" he asked nicely

"yeah" she said and chuckled a little bit.

"what's so funny" he was curious

"you're actually nice"

"yeah I can be nice when I want to, what you thought I was mean?"

"yeah" she said bluntly

He smirked and said "yo we gonna box one day" he joked around with her and closed the locker for her. The hallway was now empty.

"I will kick your ass" she joked back

"oh yeah let me see then" he pulled her playfully as they play fight. She giggled as she slapped him on the arm as they walked to lunch. They went straight to lunch line to get their food. They went to pay for the food, and he paid for her lunch also and she told him he didn't have to and that was going to pay for it herself but he told her he didn't care.

He walked over to his table and told naruto and the rest for them to connect the girls table with theirs so they can sit together. So naruto went to the girls table and asked them if they wanted to join them and they happily agreed as they all got up, and the boys pushed the tables together and made the table longer. Sasuke sat next to sakura (all the couples sat with each other)

"why didn't we do this earlier" ino said as she while snuggling closer to shikamaru.

"how troublesome" shika said as he drank his soda.

"hey sakura you want to try out for the dance team next week" tenten asked

"dance team?" unsure of what they were talking about

"yeah we dance for the football team at games and stuff" ino

"are you guys on the team" sakura said

"yep all of us are" tenten pointed to all the girls that were on the dance team

"yeah, you get to dance for me" sasuke said in his deep voice looking down at sakura

"wait, you're on the football team" she asked allitle shocked

"yeah, I'm the quarter-back" he said before shoving some French fries in his mouth

She looked at him waiting for him to swallow his food and said "why didn't you tell me"

"you never _asked_" he shrugged his shoulders

"you're right, I'm sorry"

"it's ok, so are you going to try out"

"yeah why not, I got to share my talent with everyone" she grinned

"you're that good huh"

"yup, I used to be the head-captain of my cheerleading squad back in my old school and I used to take a hip-hop dance class" she said proudly

"hn"

"sakura you definetly have to join, because those little cheerleaders think they're better than the dance team and we gotta show them who owns this place" tenten said

(I have nothing agains cheerleader)

"try-outs are in two weeks" ino said

"ok" was sakura's reply, and shortly after that she turned her attention to sasuke and decided to tease him a bit "quarter-back huh, that's sexy" she said so soft that he barely heard her, but he did because he smiled when she said it.

"you like quarter-backs huh" he asked in his husky voice

"yeah…my boyfriend is the quarter-back at his school"

He glared at her for bringing up her boyfriend in their conversation.

She giggled before saying "hey what was that look for"

"nothing, I just don't see the point of talking about history"

"why is he going to be history" she said interested in what he was going to say

"because when you get with me…he'll be a thing in the past"

She shook her head alittle bit frustrated with his cockyness before saying "what makes you think that you can get me" she said waiting for his answer

"because I always get what I want" he replied sounding a bit spoiled

"yeah right" was all she said

Just when he was about to open his mouth to say something smart his girlfriend walked up to him and said "sasuke I'm tired of seeing you with other girls like that" he glared at her and said "we need to talk" he said as he got up and walked out to the hallway looking a very shocked sakura behind

Out in the hall

He turned to face her and spat "I'm tired of your shit you know that"

"you, how about me, how do you think I feel when I see you with these girls when everybody knows that we're together" her voice almost breaking

"the only girl you've seen me hanging out with is sakura and there's nothing going on between us… at least not yet"

"so you're breaking up with me for her?" she said now crying

"I don't know"

"what does she have that I don't, what could she possibly give you that I couldn't huh, I give you everything anything whenever you want"

"exactly, that's my problem with you, you're too damn easy"

"but I love you sasuke" she cried more

"whatever it's over and lose my number" he turned to walk away when she grabbed his wrist and says "fine, you just go back to that little whore" he pulled his arm from her and says "takes one to know one" and walks away and enters the cafeteria. He went back to his seat next to sakura when she looked up at him with a concern look on her face she asks "is everything ok"

"yeah everything's cool"

She looked across the cafeteria and saw his girlfriend crying and her friends trying to console her. "what's wrong with her" sakura said looking at his girlfriend or should I say ex-girlfriend, "ahh she's just being stupid" he said not even caring to look at the girl. With that sakura decided to drop the subject and talked about something else.

"you want me to take up your tray?" sasuke asked sakura

"oh yes thank you…I didn't know you were such a gentleman"

"hn" he picked up her tray and him and the guys walked up to the trash can to throw away theirs and their girl's trash away.

After lunch all the guys came to sasuke to gossip (guys gossip more than girls do)

"yo sasuke what happen, I saw that fight with you and your girl" kiba said concerned about his friend

"_ex_-girl" sasuke corrected

"no way! you broke up with her?" was naruto

"yep I broke up with her dumb ass"

"I thought you liked her because she was a freak man" neji said

"well I don't like her anymore" sasuke said acting like a child

All the guys looked at each other and smiled at the same time "it's sakura-chan isn't it" naruto asked with the biggest grin plastered on his face, sasuke quickly looked away trying to hide his emotions. They just shook their heads because they know how sasuke is when it comes to relationships.

"man we're juniors we should be enjoying life, we shouldn't have to worry about no chicks right…if one messes up then throw her to side and get a new one" sasuke said

"enough about me, so hyuuga how you doing with tenten" sasuke asked the cool looking neji

"we're cool she's cool, everything's cool"

"did she give it up yet" sasuke said with a smirk

"that's personal" neji said with his eyes closed and arms crossed over his chest (ya'll know what I'm talking about right)

"I always tell you when it's me" sasuke said like neji wasn't being fair

"that's because you like to brag, nobody ever was holding a gun to your head to force you" neji replied

"hn…whatever" sasuke was annoyed with neji hiding him and tenten's love life

After school everyone was in the hallway getting ready to go home and the girls were talking all loud as usual.

"sakura don't forget practice is in two weeks" ino said before walking away.

Sasuke spotted her pink hair and decided to go talk to her "hey babygirl wus up" he smiled at her. She turned around to face his handsome face. "hey sasuke" she smiled back at him.

"so are you going straight home or what"

"yeah why"

"I don't know just thought we could hang out"

"uh huh, so I hear you're a single man now"

"yep, so now is your chance to do whatever you want with me" he joked around

She laughed and pushed him on the arm.

"so I'll see you later" sasuke said

"yeah" and with that said she started walking away, but he grabbed her hand and said "you just going to leave me like that, no kiss or hug or something" was what he said to her. She looked at him with a smile on her face and wrapped her arms around his and gave him a thight hug while he hugged her waist. He felt her breasts against his firm chest as he pulled her closer to him, he didn't want to let her go he just wanted to take her home right then, but all good things must come to an end as she pulled away from the hug that lasted a little too long. With that they went their separate way.

'this girl's making me go crazy over her' sasuke thought to himself as he drove home

i just posted a new chapter so go read it now!!!!) kisses


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own naruto

Two weeks later after school

After the try-outs the girls were waiting outside the gym waiting for results to find out who made the dance team. Sakura stood there nervous as hell even though she knew she danced good, she got even more nervous when this lady came with a sheet of paper in her hand and posted it on the wall and all the girls rushed to it. Sakura looked down the list and saw all of her friends name and then she stumbled across her name and she screamed and jumped in joy. "I made it, I made it" she screamed and her friends joined in on the fun.

"our first practice is tomorrow after school" hinata said breaking their little party.

"oh yeah we practice close to the guys" ino winked at sakura

"how about the cheerleaders" sakura asked out of curiosity

"them too, but they have their own spot to practice also" tenten answered her

They all turned around when they heard a door open only to see the football players coming out looking tired and carrying their sports bag with them. They walked up to the girls because their girlfriend was there.

Neji had his hair in a tight low ponytail instead of loose like he normally does and walks up to tenten and throws an arm around tenten's shoulder and they walked away together. Naruto garbbed hinata and left and so did shikamaru and etc. now it was sasusaku left.

"so I'm guessing you made it since you look pretty happy"

"yeak I did" she said with a grin on her face, he checked his wrist looking at the time, while she checked him, because he was coming from football practice and he looked all worn out and tired with his muscle shirt on which revealed his nice muscles, so she couldn't help but stare him down. When he noticed her staring at him he looked at her with a smirk on his face and said "you done" she snapped back to reality and acted liked she was just tired from dancing that's why she was 'dozing' off.

"you wanna go to a party with all of us tonight…the girls are going to" he said quickly adding the last part.

"sure, I'll be there" she said as they headed out the school and went home. She immediately called ino's cell-phone when she got home.

"so are you going" sakura asked

"yeah, but I don't know why it was the guys idea to go to a party tonight when they just had football practice" ino sighed " so you come to my house an hour before the party and we'll all get ready at my house, I'll call the other girls and tell them to come over too"

"alright then bye"

"bye" click and they hung up.

There was still some time to kill before the party so sakura picked up her cell again and dialed her boyfriend's number. He picked up after the fifth ring and said "hello" he sounded like he was just running a marathon.

"hey wus up…you sound tired we're you running or something" she asked

"ummm"

She heard a female's voice in the background say "come on baby get off the phone"

"who the hell was that" sakura said as her eyes widened

"ummm it's nobody baby, can I call you back" he asked all exhausted

"hell no, don't ever call me again because we're through" with that said she hung up on his face and threw her phone on the bed. She decided to take a cold shower to cool off, which actually worked. After her shower she went and grabbed something to eat before going to ino's. she took all of her stuff put in a little bag and went to ino's house,

When she arrived there she rang ino' door bell and hinata answered the door "oh hey hinata I didn't you guys were here already" sakura said a bit surprised

"everybody's upstairs, let's go" she gestured for sakura to follow her as they climbed up the stairs and into ino's room, where she saw all the girls there some doing hair some doing make-up and getting dressed. She spotted ino and went up to her. "hey ino"

Ino turned around "oh hey girl…get dressed and I'll do your hair for you" ino said as she finished doing her own hair. Sakura went and put her cute outfit on which were, a blue jean skirt, a tight brown shirt and baby blue sandals. Ino did her hair in wave curls which she loved,

After almost an hour of doing hair and make-up and picking out the right outfits the girls were finally ready. They got in a limo and left (did I mention they were rich? You know sakura driving a corvette and all so ya'll should get the impression)

They arrived at the party in style looking all fly. The music was beaming loud as they made their way through some people and went up to the VIP section part of the club where they saw the boys chillin up there. She saw sasuke talking to naruto and decided to go say hi to them.

" hey naruto…sasuke" she said to them

"oh hi sakura-chan, where's hinata-chan" naruto asked wanting to see his girlfriend

"she's right over there" sakura said pointing a finger to where hinata was.

"I'll see you guys around" he waved as he left to go get hinata

She turned back to face him, she decided to be nice to him today so she smiled at him.

"you look lovely" sasuke said before taking a sip of his soda

"you're looking quite handsome yourself" she flirted with him.

He had on a dark blue button collard shirt and black jeans and black shoes with his hair looking like it normally does.

"I'd ask you to dance but I know you're gonna say some crap about your boyfriend as usual" he said looking at her body

"we broke up"

"good then so you wanna dance"

"yeah" she said and he grabbed her hand and took her to the dance floor. They were playing Sean Paul 'I'm still in love with you'. He held her from the back and held her by her hips as they moved to the beat of the song. (it's kind of a slow song but not too slow or fast) she had one arm around his neck as he held her really close too close as he touched her everywhere. She moved her hips to the beat as he held her and moved with her rhythm. They were all over each other during the dance, and finally it was over. "damn girl I didn't know you had it like that" he said with his famous smirk on his face.

He let her go asked "you want something to drink" he went and got her a drink and after he got her the drink he took her outside on balcony. Underneath the balcony was a nice and big underground swimming pool. There were lights everywhere on the balcony and around the pool.

"why not throw the party out here, it's beautiful" she said staring at the lights

"not as beautiful as you" he said looking deep into her eyes which made her nervous which caused her to giggle and push him alittle on the chest.

She leaned her back against the fence of the balcony and "shut up, you're just saying that" she giggled more

He smirked at her reaction cuz he thought she was the cutest thing when she did that

"I'm serious, especially with your hair like that" he said as he touched her curled hair and then his hand went down to caress her cheek which later he cupped and looked her in the eye as she looked up to him and stared in his eyes also, before he leaned in and without knowing she tiled her head to the right and waited to taste his lips, but he stopped he went 90 degrees and stopped there so she can close the 10 degree gap between their lips. She stared at his juicy lips and couldn't resist, she claimed his lips. It was soft and gentle, she quickly pulled away after about two seconds, "I—" and before she could even start her sentence he kissed her again, this time harder and with more passion. She wrapped her arms around his neck while he held on to her waist. He liked her bottom lips asking for her to give him more of herself to him, which she did. They massaged each other's tongue for a little while and he left her mouth and planted kisses on her neck and collar bone area which caused a soft moan to escape her mouth, he went back up and kissed her again on the lips, before she told him to stop. They pulled away from each other and just stared at each before she broke the stare. "we should go back in" she said as she touched her lips and headed for the entrance door that leads them inside the club.

He ran his hand through his sexy hair before licking his lips and followed her inside.

All he could say was "damn".

Here it is guys!!! I hope it wasn't bad. Please review because when ya'll review I get happy and I'll write more. So review or "say hello to my killer pet squirl" ) I'm just playing guys, love ya'll. Oh and one of my reviewer asked if sasuke really 'slept' with all those girls? Well not really he only slept with like five of them and the rest he just make out with nothing too serious. He's still a player though. thank you for reviewing. See ya


	6. Chapter 6

**Unfaithful**

Here's another chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto :(

After the kiss sasuke went back inside the club and searched for sakura, when he saw her going up the stairs toward the VIP section, when they got there she went up to ino who was talking to hinata. "hey guys what's going on" she asked and they turned to her and ino spoke "uh huh where were you at, you and sasuke were missing _at the same time_, coincidence or what" ino crossed her arms over her chest, "I was just getting some air" sakura said as she looked at her nails "yeah right, we saw you out there with him sakura" ino said.

"yeah" hinata supported

"sakura I thought I told you what kind of a person he was…I just don't want to see you get hurt, because that's what will happen if you let him get _too_ close."

"I know" sakura replied weakly

"don't worry_ we_ got your back if sasuke ever tries to do something that he's not suppose to, we'll kick his ass for you" sakura and hinata laughed at ino's little comment and they decided to drop the subject and talk about something else.

Sasuke was leaning against the wall talking to neji and tenten, when one of his fangirl came up to him and smiled at him before speaking "hey sasuke-kun you want to dance" she asked with a puppy face "no" he stated simply, and she ran away crying

"awww sasuke that was mean, it wouldn't hurt to just dance with her, now would it?" tenten snapped at sasuke.

"yeah it would, you see how ugly she was"

"you're a jerk sasuke, you need to respect women…looks is not everything you know"

He spotted sakura.

"yeah yeah, I'll be back" he said before walking over to sakura and put his arm around her shoulder but she pulled away from him.

"hey" he said to her ears so she could hear him because the music was so loud

"umm hey" she said and looked at ino and ino gave her a look that says 'you better be careful with him' and then gestured hinata to follow her as they left sasuke and sakura together.

"let's go somewhere more quite so we can talk" he said leaning close to her ears

"why can't we talk here" she said trying to talk over the music

"music's too loud" he said loudly

"alright" she said and he grabbed her hand and directed her to the quite room. They went in the room and sat on the oversized couch. "so why'd you leave so fast" he put his arm around her shoulder and snuggled closer to her. She took his hand off and scooted away from him.

"sasuke that was a mistake, we shouldn't have done that"

"you kissed back" he said to her in deep low voice (sexy)

"I was just caught up in the moment"

He was getting a bit annoyed with her and it showed in his tone "dag, why do girls always have to treat nice guys like this"

"what do you mean"

"like one minute you're all over me and the next minute you don't even want to talk to me"

"I'm talking to you right now and _why_ are we even arguing about this, we're just making matters worst here"

"alright then, I'm sorry…sooo are we still cool"

She smiled before saying "yeah we're cool" she went over to him and gave him a friendly peck on the cheeks.

He smiled at her "you want to go back to the party now" he extended his hand to her offering to help her up, which she accepted. They went back to noisy party and went to their friends.

About fifteen minutes later everybody decided that it was time to go home.

Next morning at school in math class

As usual kakashi sensei wasn't doing nothing but reading his book while the kids just chatted.

"I can't wait for the 'Bon Fire' next week" tenten said

"I know it's going to be so fun and guest what we're going to be in the same hotel" ino squaled

Sakura looked at them like they were crazy "yeah, but _different_ floors"

"sheesh sakura do you have to be such a party pooper?" ino said to sakura alittle mad that sakura had to bring that up.

"hey don't worry ino, we can snick up to their floor when the teachers go to sleep." Tenten said trying to cheer up ino.

"yeah, you're right, ooh I can't wait I'm going to sleep with shika-kun" she blushed when she realized what she had said, and they looked at her. "oh no no that's not what I meant, I just meant that I'm going to sleep in his room and spend time together that's it" she corrected herself.

"we know" they said all together and started laughing.

"you guys are crazy" sakura said in between giggles.

She got up and took her notebooks. "where are you going" ino asked her

She grabbed her purse and answered "I'm going to drop some books at my locker, I'll be back" and left the room.

She walked through the empty hallway and got alittle bored due to the fact that she was the only one there so she started stumping on the floor as she reached her locker and opened it. She heard some footsteps and looked up only to see sasuke walking up to her.

"hey sakura, what are you doing" he gave her alittle hug.

"fine and why aren't you in class…did you come out here because you saw me leave the class" she teased.

"no…not really, I was going to go to the bathroom when I ran into you" he poked her arm.

She looked at him like she didn't believe him. "_right_" she said as she shoved the last book in her locker.

"umm I was thinking…well we've known each other for a little while now and I really like you and I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me" he finally said.

She looked at him like she couldn't believe what he was saying. She was about to open her mouth to say 'yes' when she remembered what ino said about him and that he'll hurt her.

She looked down at the floor trying to avoid his eyes and whispered "sorry, sasuke-kun but I can't"

He rolled his eyes and ran a frustrated hand through his hair and looked at her "let me guest…your friends told you to stay away from me, right" she looked away and hugged herself, a sign of nervousness.

He spoke again "why don't you just give me a chance, instead of listening to what your friends say, which by the way all have boyfriends" he added.

"I don't know" she said so softly that h barely made out what she said.

"I know people may think I play women and all but I can't help it I just love women"

She gave him a look saying 'that's not helping the situation' and he got it and chuckled.

"ok I know that didn't sound right, but people change you know, before I met you I used to have a different girl each week, but ever since I met you're all I think about is you, I even broke up with my girlfriend so I can get a kiss from you" she stared at him trying to hold back the smile she was hiding.

"so I guest what I'm trying to say is that I really like you and all I want is a chance so you can get to know me better and then you can judge for yourself" he cupped her face and said "just think it over and tell me your answer when you're ready…alright sweety"

She just wanted to jump in his arm and kiss him right there but she held herself back and played it cool and said "I'll tell you when I'm ready" she smiled at him.

"so I'll see you later?"

"yeah" she replied with a smile.

She closed her locker and walked away. While he was walking to the bathroom he shook his head as he mentally slapped himself for pouring out his feelings to her "man why did I have to do that" he said outloud.

**Sorry if this chapter wasn't that long, but I have to do freaking homework, until next time!!!!!! Don't forget to review guys.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Unfaithful**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Hey guys it's me again with another chapter. So first of all I just want to apologize for this very long update and I'm so sorry, first I forgot my password, and me and my boyfriend had a huge fight and just broke up…it just sucked for me, but I'm all good now, and once again sorry for the long update. There might be some mistakes in here, so bear with me here.

The day ended a lot quicker than expected and everyone started heading home. Sakura drove herself home and took a quick shower since she was expecting some visitors later. She slipped into some comfortable clothing and her slippers, and then she jumped on her laptop and checked her mail and surf the web since she was the only one in the house. Her sister once again wasn't home; later she heard the doorbell ring and jumped off her chair and went to answer the door knowing exactly who it was. She open the door with a big smile on her face " heyyy guys!!!" she happily greeted her friends. They all looked at her like she was crazy for being so hyper. "hey" they greeted back.

Making way for them by moving to the side of the door "come in guys" she gestured for them to enter, which they did. They got a better view of the inside of the house and was amazed by the beauty of it. "wow! sakura this is nice, your parents have good taste" ino said.

"yeah, this place is amazing sakura" tenten said.

Sakura looked at them before saying "oh I don't live with my parents, it's just me and my older sister here" she corrected them.

"wait where's your parents" hinata finally said.

"they're back home…well my other home"

Their eyes widen at her statement "ohh my gosh I can't believe your parents let you stay with your older sister…how old is your sister" ino asked

"18" she answered like they making too much of a big deal about it.

Ino looked at her like she was the luckiest girl in the world "so you can bring boys whenever and do whatever you want, you are so lucky" ino squealed.

Sakura rolled her eyes at how stupid the girls were acting "right, so anyways onto more important subjects" she said trying to change the subject.

Bringing their attention back to her they all answered "right"

"how about we hang out in the living room and I'll make us some hot chocolate" sakura suggested which they all agreed to and followed her into the living room. They sat on the big couches while they waited on sakura with the hot chocolate.

Sakura finally brought the drinks for everyone and sat down also "so exactly what is this Bon Fire thing that I hear everyone making a big deal out of"' sakura asked while sipping on her hot drink.

Ino decided to explain it to her "it's kind of like a ceremony for all the sport players, dancers and cheerleaders at Konoha High, everyone gets recognized and the football players gets awards and stuff like that, but it's the after party that's fun, when we get to stay at the hottest hotel and we get to party and just kick back" ino explained in a very enthusiastic tone.

"so how long are we there for" sakura once again asked

"I think it's for the weekend, right?" ino said and looked at tenten and hinata to make sure, they nodded their head 'yes'.

"just one more day…ahhh I can't wait" tenten screamed in excitement.

They chatted for quite some time before they decided to go home.

The next day at school was Thursday in Health class.

As usual Anko was all up in their business "so the Bon fire is tomorrow, excited huh" she asked the class. "I hope you guys know that I'm going to be one of the mentors there, I'm going to keep my eyes on ya'll especially the ladies…I know the whole little tradition with the girls sneaking into the guys room at night…girls these days just don't have any respect for themselves anymore, they let the guys step all over them like it's nothing, back in my days when I was a teenager we used to be classy, respectfull, nice, all the things a young women is suppose to be" she finally finished.

When she said the statement at how the girls let the boys walk all over them, sakura couldn't help but think of sasuke, because that's how he is, she looked over her shoulders and looked at sasuke, he looked up at her and blew her kiss (not the girly kiss blow with the hand, it's was like he kissed the air, ya'll know what I mean)

She smiled at him and turned her attention away from him.

"yeah well that's not what kakashi sensei told us" kiba said outloud.

Everybody laughed at kiba's comment.

"no way, what did he say to you guys"

Sasuke spoke "yeah that's true, he said you was a freak under the sheets"

"He's a liar, we went out when we were teenagers and I was not a freak, he's the freak" she pouted.

They all laughed again "there's nothing wrong with being a freak, everyone has a little freak inside" he said before chucking.

Anko was not finding this amusing "ok get with your partner and work on the project, try to get as much done as you can, now go" anko was alittle moody about kiba and sasuke's little comments.

Everyone found their partners and started working. "I can't believe you guys said that about her" sakura said to a much laid back sasuke. He looked at her and smiled "it wasn't a lie, kakashi sensei said he used to date her when they were in high school together, I didn't make it up just telling the truth" he chuckled after saying that.

She pushed him on the chest "so what if it's true you never bring up a mans' ex-lover when he has a current lover"

He gave her a confused look and said "what", she shook her head at him like he was stupid "what I mean is that he's married to ramen girl now and you shouldn't bring ex's back from the past" she explained to him, and he gave her a look saying who cares.

"ok let's stop talking about kakashi sensei's love life and talk about us instead" he said as he got closer to her and put his arm around her. She didn't push his arm off like she normally would instead she got closer to him; as if that was possible. "What about us" she asked softly which was a turning him on. He smiled at her before saying "so did you make up your mind yet" he asked hoping she would yes, but instead she said "almost" he ran his hand through his hair and sigh "you better make up your mind soon, but anyways do you want to sit with me on the bus tomorrow"

"yeah sure, but we have to sit where my friends are sitting"

"as long as my boys are around too" he added

She turned around and saw neji and tenten cuddling and shook her head "they're such an odd couple"

"why would you say that" he questioned

"personality wise, she's all hyper, sweet and innocent and he's all laid back, careless and a little bit cold, well I guest opposites really do attract"

"neji is one my best friend, he's a really cool guys, he's not as cold and careless as everyone thinks and there's nothing wrong with being laid back. Tenten on the other hand hyper she is, but sweet, I don't think so"

"what"

He nodded "yep and she's not so innocent, you know her and neji already did it?"

"so what, you already did it too, countless times…I heard"

He smirked "I was young back then, I didn't know any better…anyways why are you always attacking me, like you're still innocent"

She pushed him off her and moved away from him "you jerk, how would _you _know"

He chuckled at her reaction "you never said you were"

"well I never said I wasn't either" she was mad at him now.

"so are you"

"that's none of your business, and plus you won't ever find out"

"are you sure about that?" he questioned with his infamous smirk plastered on his face.

"don't be smirking, I'm serious" she said with a straight face.

Of course he wasn't taking her serious "yeah right we'll see about that"

She glared at him for a second "anyways, umm about this project" she said trying to ignore his little comment when he spoke again "so do you want to go with me to the Bon Fire tomorrow" he asked

She looked at him like he was crazy "I'm mad at you, so I don't know" she said rolling her eyes at him and looked away. He pulled the legs of her chair and made her come closer to him again "come on girl don't do me like this, you know I was just playing about that whole thing about you being innocent" he teased.

"so, does that mean you're sorry" she said now a little more bubbly

"yeah"

"say it"

"fine, I'm sorry…that you're not innocent" he chuckled

"you're so stupid" she said before smacking him in the head.

"fine, fine I'm sorry, so violent" he said rubbing his head

'Ring, Ring, Ring'

The bell rung for next class.

"oh my God we barely got anything done" she said packing up her stuff to leave.

"so I'll see you around then" he said before exiting the classroom.

A few hours later and school was over and everyone headed home.

Sakura decided to pack her stuff for the weekend trip, so she packed the cutest things she had including her bathing suit, since she heard they're staying at a hotel and so there must be a pool there. After packing she took her shower, threw her pajama on and went to the kitchen and grabbed something to eat. After all that was done she went online to check her e-mail and surffed the net for a while and then went to bed.

5:00 am her alarm went off, she had to wake up early since the bus was leaving at 6:30 am sharp. She got ready, grabbed her stuff and headed to her car. She arrived at the school's bus stop at six o'clock sharp when she noticed ino, hinata, and tenten arriving also. There was a guy standing by the bus and offered to put their stuff in the trunk of the bus so she handed her stuff to him and so did ino and the others.

"hey guys" she greeted her friends after putting her stuff away and they greeted her back also, and they entered the bus and each took an empty seat. "so why are we here before the guys" ino said curious

"I was just talking to neji and he said they're almost here" tenten said playing with her cell-phone. As soon as she finished saying that they heard loud music playing in the background and when they looked out the window they saw naruto in his black convertible wearing his shade, and some of the guys was in the car with him. Following his car was sasuke. Of course sasuke has to push his own ride, he's cocky like that.

The girls just shook their head at the boys' entrance, "that naruto, he always have to cause a scene, I don't know how you deal with him hinata" ino said shaking her head.

Hinata just giggled and said "I don't know either, but somehow I do" she giggled again.

"you're a strong woman, I know I couldn't do it" ino said

Now the cheerleaders got on the bus and some other people from the school, but they sat in the front of the bus. Where as ino and them sat in the back.

**Go to the next chapter for the continuation.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Unfaithful **

**I do not own Naruto**

The guys handed their stuff to the guy outside before entering the bus, naruto was the first one of them to hop on the bus "Hey ladies naruto is in the house" he screamed when he got on the bus.

"shut up naruto, and why do you have shades on when the sun is not even up yet" ino pointed out.

"hey don't hate on me because I'm cool and you're NOT" he spat at ino and took a seat next to hinata. Ino just glared at him, since she couldn't think of a comeback. All of the guys took a seat next to their girlfriends, well the ones that had one. Sasuke was the last one to get on the bus, since he was talking to kakashi outside, so when he got on the bus everyone was seated already, he stood up and looked for sakura and when he saw her he nodded at her to let her know he saw her. As he started walking down the alley you can hear the girls in the front whispering "who is he sitting with", and another one said "sasuke sit with me", but he just walked passed them and sat next to sakura,

When he did that all of his friends was like "ooooohhhh" and he just smiled and told them to shut up, sakura just looked out the window so she wouldn't face him.

He turned and looked at her "how are you doing" she finally turned to look at him and she couldn't stop staring at him "I'm fine" she said snapping out of it, 'man he looks extra fine today and he smells so good too' she thought to her self.

Kakashi sensei came to the front "before we leave I need to take attendance, if you're here say 'present' if not then say 'absent'" he said flipping through some papers.

"wait, but if someone's not here how are they going to say absent" one of the cheerleaders questioned.

"ohh shut up kimi we know what he means" naruto shouted from the back.

"ok then I'll just count you guys instead to make it easier for some people" kakashi said in his bored voice "ok surprisingly everyone's here so we'll be on our way, I just ask that you guys keep it down and don't throw anything" he said looking at naruto "why are you looking at me for" naruto said sounding suspicious "because I know you're a little trouble maker", with that the bus took off.

Everyone stayed silent for about five minutes until poke a paper ball hit rock lee on the head "yosh!! who threw that" rock shouted "paper-ball fight!!!!" of course naruto shouted this and stuff was flying everywhere "oh no you don't, everybody drop the paper" kakashi said standing up. "since you guys want to be funny, ya'll can be funny quietly now" he said before going back to his seat.

Sasuke looked over to sakura and noticed she looked cold, he took off his jacket and put it around her, she looked up at him "thank you" she said with a slight blush on her face. "ooooohhhh" the crowd said again. "uh oh sasuke and sakura are getting a little cozy huh" naji said before sasuke glared at him.

She looked at him and smiled "anyways, thank you for the jacket" she said sweetly

"you're welcome, so what are you reading there" he asked trying to start a conversation

"umm just a magazine, nothing special" she said

Right when he was about to say something again his phone went off, he checked his phone and read the text message that kiba sent to him 'dude, she's not gonna let you'

He shook his head at this and texted back 'fuck you'.

"anyways, when are we gonna go out" he said while putting his arm around her shoulder.

She smiled and said "I don't know" and chuckled

"why do you keep rejecting me"

"I didn't reject you"

"then how come you still haven't said yes to my question"

"because I like to know somebody before I date them, is that so wrong"

"alright then, sheesh no need for an attitude" he said

She playfully slapped him on the arm "I'm not giving you attitude"

"so can I get you number or do you need to know me first" he joked

"shut up, let me get your cell-phone" she put her hand out and he handed her his phone which she then added her number to and handed it back to him.

It took 30 minutes to arrive at their designation, which caused everybody to fall asleep.

"alright sleepyheads time to get up, we've arrived" kakashi said as he shook some of them awake.

Sakura woke up and saw sasuke still asleep and gentle shook him awake, which he didn't respond to, and naruto walked up to them "he's not going to wake up like that, you got to give him a good shake" he said as he violently shook sasuke and woke him up.

"now everybody off the bus" kakashi said as he pointed to the exit door, gesturing for them to get out. Everyone exited the bus and stood in front of the bus after they got their baggages out from the bus.

Anko came to the front of the crowd "we're in front of KH hotel and our floor is floor number 15 and the girls rooms will be in hallway A and the boys' will be B, since we still have some time before the Bon Fire which will occur at 8:00 pm tonight, we're going to our rooms and you guys can do what ever ya'll want until it's time to get ready, then we'll call everybody to meet us in the lobby room so we can leave…is there anything that you want to add kakashi" she said looking back at a very bored looking kakashi.

"pick up your keys at the front desk, ohh and don't cause too much trouble" he said as he waved his hand for them to leave, and they quickly entered the hotel and went up to the front desk and got their room keys.

Sakura, ino, hinata, and tenten asked for their rooms to be right next to each other, so they got it. The hotel was huge and looked really sophisticated; there was even enough elevators for every one to fit into. Neji, sasuke,naruto, shikamaru, sakura, ino, tenten and hinata all decided to go in one elevator together.

"so what's your room number" neji asked tenten as he wrapped his arm around her delicate little waist.

"room 10A, you want to come and check it out right quick?" she said in her innocent tone

He smiled and said "yeah"

Naruto looked at them and said "make sure ya'll use protection"

Neji looked at him like he was stupid "who said that's what we're going to do, you have a perverted mind naruto"

"yeah right, whatever huyga" naruto said as he picked up his stuff from the floor as the elevator door opened to their floor. Everyone started to exit, sakura bent down to get her stuff, but sasuke came and picked it up for her "where's your room at" she looked up at him and smiled "umm A11…thanks" he carried her stuff to her room for her.

They arrived in front of her room, and she took her key out and opened the door "you want to come in?" she asked him sweetly, and of course he said yes and entered her room. "man, this room is nice" he said as they both examined the suite for the first time "you could fit like six people on this bed" he pointed out before jumping on it "get out of my bed, you're messing it up" she said and pushed him off the bed. "fine" he said as he got up from the floor and stood up "well I got to go to my suite and check it out …so I'll come to get you at 7:30 then?" he said on more serious notes. She nodded her head 'yes'.

He headed out to the door and she followed him "I'll see you later" he said and gave her tight hug, "thank you for carrying my bags for me" she said and gave him a kiss on the cheek and smiled at him, and then he left.

**Ok guys here's another chapter, I hope ya'll enjoyed it and I will be updating sooner again now that I'm free of drama. Next chapter will be wild and crazy, so I don't know if the ratings going to stay the same because the gang is gonna wild out a bit, and wait till ya'll see sasuke and sakura, tune in next time to read what happens between these two. Oh and Don't forget to make my day by reviewing. Thanx!!!! Until next time!!**


	9. Chapter 9

Unfaithful

Author alert

Omg! I can't believe it's been nearly two years since I've updated that story. I completely forgot about that story. I was re-read it today and noticed how immature it was, but I was 15 then so I'd like to think that my writing and vocabulary have improved, so I 'm going to actually rewrite it, but keep the original plot.

I know you guys probably forgot all about this story, but hopefully you remember a little bit enough to tell me whether or not I should even bother or continue it. I actually know where I want to go with this and in the mood for writing. So should i?


End file.
